


We Belong Here

by SHINee_BigBang



Series: R & R Connection [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Assassin Ray, Caiti Ward as Velvet, Chapters will get longer and vary in length, Charlie Narvaez - Freeform, GTA-Codenames, Injured Ray, Los Santos, M/M, Meg Turney as Neon, Past Michael/Ray, Past Raychel, Pre-Serial Killer Ryan into Serial Killer Ryan, Protective Ryan, Slight Michael/Ray, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: The second installment. Ray and Ryan are together and now they team up with a strange group of people to go down in Los Santos history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very short but the next one will be much longer.

Chapter 1

Ray’s P.O.V  
I was using my rifle to look down at the people walking on and the cars on the street. Charlie was asleep next to me on the balcony. We ended up going for the 3nd apartment for the beautiful view, it had nice space and a good size kitchen too. Ryan was gone, out on a job with that crew again, I still don’t know who there are. I don’t know anything about them, not even how many of them there are. HE should be back soon so it’s okay. Ryan’s been gone for two weeks. I wonder if it’s a harder job or just a slow process. I placed the rifle in it’s case and laid down to look at the setting sun. Charlie woke up, stretched and then came and then nuzzled my side. I got on my side and curled around her small body.

There were sudden movements around me. I felt Charlie wake up and she let out a soft bark. 

“Shh, quiet girl.” I was picked up bridal style. My body relaxed at the sound of Psycho’s voice. “Come on Charlie. Bed.” I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“You’re back.”

“Just for the night sadly. The job is taking forever. We’re waiting for something before doing the heist. Shouldn’t be much longer.” I was placed on the bed.

“That sucks.” He gave me an apologetic smile as he got in front of me.

“Are you bored by yourself?” I shook my head.

“I watch people from the balcony.”

“That’s kind of creepy Ray.” He pulled me close.

“You’re one to talk.” He laughed making me smile.

“Hmm, I missed holding you.” I snuggled closer and Psycho kissed my head. “Night.”

“Hn.”

X

Ryan was making a quick breakfast before leaving. I, as always, was sitting at the table. His idea of quick is very different from mine. Mine, is toast with some eggs. Ryan’s is eggs, sausage, and pancakes. What the fuck Ry? How is that quick, its like the opposite of quick. I yawned and put my head on the table.

“Ray, head off the table, I’m almost done.” I groaned and picked my head up. Ryan walked to me and kissed my head. “Just three more minutes Ray. Can you last that long?” I nodded with a smile. “Good.” Ryan walked back to the stove.

“Is it going to be a hard heist?”

“I don’t think so, if everything goes how we think they will then no. But just like last time, it could go very bad very quickly.”

“I believe your words were zero to one hundred in a heartbeat.” Ryan laughed.

“Exactly. If we’re lucky then it’ll be okay.” I bit my lip to hold back the ‘if’ that wanted to come out.

“Are you okay?” Psycho put the plates on the table.

“Yeah, just a little worried.” He sat down.

“I’ll be fine Ray don’t worry. Eat though, I need to leave soon.” I nodded.

“You’re the one who wanted to make something elaborate.”

“Yeah well you know.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Shut-up and eat.” I laughed.

“Okay.”

 

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MewDeathCakes for inspiration on their comment and thanks to my friend Keithy Boy for helping execute it.

Chapter 2

Ray’s P.O.V

It was late, me and Charlie were on the balcony. She was sleeping soundly next to me while I was using the rifle to watch people on the street.

*Crash*

I turned around and Charlie woke up. Two guys entered the apartment, one shot me in the shoulder. Charlie charged at the other while I turned the rifle around to shoot the other. She jumped on the coffee table before jumping on the guy. I grimaced at the pain in my shoulder and clumsily shot the one that got my shoulder. Charlie bit the guy's throat, blood was staining the carpet and her mouth. Blood spattered on the wall and sofa. I was so occupied of what she did that I didn't make sure the one on the floor was dead. He fired at me but his bullet only grazed my side.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” I cursed and let go of the rifle. I frantically looked around for my phone and called Ryan.

“What’s up?” Receiver came through.

“Two guys broke in." I panted. "They're dead but I got shot in the shoulder and..*pant* got grazed in the side."

“What the fuck happened?” I heard rustling and moving around. 

“Two guys broke in. I don’t know how but they did, Charlie killed one while I had to shoot the other with my rifle. Thankfully we were on the balcony when it happened but I still got shot..”

“Get a towel and apply pressure to your shoulder and wrap something around your waist. I’m on my way.”

“Okay.”

Ryan’s P.O.V  
“Mogar get up and come with me.” I didn't hold back the venom, how fucking furious I am.

“What happened?” An Austin voice rang with curiosity and concern.

“People broke into the apartment and shot my lover. So Mogar, get the fuck up and come with me.” I turned to leave.

“Go.” A strong and commanding voice said. "We'll have supplies ready."

“Why do you need me?” Mogar came next to me.

“He has a bike, you’re going to ride it back here so he can be with me.” We got into my car.

“Why me?” You know Mogar, I like your accent but right now it’s getting on my fucking nerves.

“You can ride a bike better than the others.”

“Okay.” Finally you’re quiet.

X

I knocked before opening the door. Ray stood up from the couch and came to me. Cloth was tightly around his waist and blood was over the couch and covered his shirt. I pulled him into an embrace. Charlie was still laying on the couch, blood smeared on her fur. One guy was in a small pool of blood while the other’s blood was everywhere. Jesus, Charlie didn’t hold back.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, shoulder hurts, I'm really fucking dizzy too.” I let go of him.

“You’re riding with me.”

“What about my bike?” Mogar stepped out of the hallway and next to me.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“This is Mogar, he’s one of the guys I’ve been working with.” Ray nodded before walking back to the couch. He picked up a bag and his rifle case.

“You trust him with my bike?” He walked back.

“Yes now come on.” I grabbed his hand and pushed him out the door. “Go to the lobby and wait for us.” I took his rifle case and bag. 

"Just get downstairs safely okay?"

“Come on Charlie.”

“*Bark*” I went to the bedroom and rolled the bike out.

“So you like twinks?” I sighed heavily.

“No isn't the time. We have to get him back.” I handed him the keys.

“Damn,” He was looking at the bike. “2015 Suzuki...GSX-S750?” He looked at me.

“I don’t know what any of that means.” He smiled.

“It means it’s a nice ass bike.”

“Then you know not to fuck it up. Bring it down the elevator. I’ll be waiting in the front.”

“Got it.” I closed the door and we parted ways. I went down the stairs. Mogar was waiting next to Ray when I got to the lobby.

“Mogar go on ahead.” He nodded and took the bike out. “Come on kid.” We walked out to the car and got in. Charlie was in Ray’s lap and the rifle case and bag were on the back seat. I started driving before taking the mask and receiver off.

“There’s that lovely face.” Ray said fondly. I smiled and glanced at him.

“Yeah, how are you don't in pain Ray? You've been shot twice." He shrugged and looked at Charlie.

“I took a lot of Tylenol. I'm just really dizzy and lightheaded. My shoulder and body hurt.” I nodded. 

"I'm trying to hurry back but it'll take a bit. You'll be okay right?" He nodded.  
We drove in silence for a few minutes before Ray spoke again. “Who were they?”

“Probably people with the rival group."

"Rival group?" My heart ached when at this breathy voice.

"Yeah, DG didn't go into detail but there's another gang group who's been watching them for a while. They probably thought I lived alone since I don't talk much about you."

"I sure gave them a shock then."

"DG said that they have some information about the others except Mogar, no one really knows much about him other then he's from Jersey. I guess it was only a matter of time before they took an interest in me." Ray sighed heavily and sank into his seat as he closed his eyes.

"Tell me about them, your voice is helping take my mind of the pain." I nodded.

“Alright, I’ll start with DG then. He’s the leader, calm, collected and for some reason always has a suit on. He’s the oldest at 31 and covered in tattoos. I only ever see them when he takes the jacket off and rolls up his sleeves. Don’t know much about him other then he’s from Alabama and had a wife. Him and Shannon, the third oldest go way back. Said they always wanted to start a gang or something. 

Now Shannon is an interesting case. He’s from Texas, don’t know why he goes by that name or where it came from but he’s a pretty chill guy. He’s 24 and acts like a mother hen. While DG is the leader Shannon is a contact guy when it comes to getting guns and recruits like me and piloting. Apparently he’s best at helicopters but I’ve never seen him do it. He has a tattoo of two Tetris blocks on his right arm for whatever reason. He doesn’t talk much about himself but he does watch carefully. He notices very small details. 

Next is Mogar, age 19. He’s from Jersey and honestly doesn’t talk much. He has a soft spot for Vav and has a really bad anger problem. Specializes in weapons, mostly loud guns, and bombs. Him and DG have a pretty tight relationship. Apparently from what Shannon told me DG found him getting mugged and Mogar played it well. He turned the tables to be on his side and DG liked it and recruited him.” I stopped the car.

“There’s not much to say about Vav but that’s okay. You passed out anyway.” I put my mask and receiver back on and got out of the car. “Mogar,” He looked at me as I got Ray. “Put the bike in the garage and I’ll take him up.” I carefully held him and kicked the door open gently.

“Lay him down here.” Shannon was already waiting for me. A table was in the middle of the room with a blanket in it. “Does he need anything?”

“No, he past out from blood loss.” I set him down.

“*Bark*”

“Vav leave her alone. She’ll fuck your ass up.”

“MK you can stay but Vav and Mogar go outside. We don’t need you in the way.”

“Charlie go outside, Vav let her out with you two.”

“Is she gonna bite me?” I dismissed his concern.

“Charlie follow him.”

“*Bark*” She went and sat next t Vav, waiting for him to go outside. I turned my attention back to Shannon and DG.

“What do you need me to do.”

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Ryan’s P.O.V  
Ray was safely sleeping in a bedroom. Honestly I didn’t think the surgery would go that well. DG is acting a bit off ever since and I'm not to sure why. I wasn’t really much help so I just stayed nearby. Shannon seems to be normal so it's confusing me as to what the problem is. We were now sitting at the table in the kitchen. Charlie was in my lap, looking towards the table. She’s been here for four hours and she already bit Vav, much to Mogar’s amusement. She seems to have a liking to Mogar, he’s the only one that she lets pet her other then me. It’s strange and quite frankly I don’t like it. Charlie suddenly jumped on the table.

“Get your bloody dog off the table.”

“One, your fucking cat’s sleep on the bloody table. Two, what’s wrong Charlie?” She was looking at DG. Is something wrong with him?

“*Bark*” Wait, is she looking at him or behind him?

“What is she doing?” DG looked at me.

“I don’t know.” Charlie jumped off the table and went past the living room into the hallway. “Kid.” I muttered and followed her.

“Kid?” Shannon repeated. Charlie stopped in front of his door. I opened the door and she jumped on the bed.

“Psycho?” Ray’s eyes were slightly open. I closed the door and kneeled in front of him.

“You okay?” I took my mask off.

“Nn.” I smiled and kissed his head.

“You’re okay Kid.” I caressed his cheek.

“Yeah?” His voice soft and quiet.

“Yeah you’re safe.” Ray closed his eyes. I kissed his cheek. “Staying with him?” Charlie laid down behind Ray. “Okay.” I closed the door and went back to the table. DG’s face was neutral again, something's bothering him. I don’t know what but I’m not trusting him.

“You call him Kid?” I nodded. We sat in silence for awhile, waiting until something to happen.

 

X

 

DG was being really shifty. He would pull Mogar to the side a lot, grab his arm and take him to a room. It was unsettling. Still no call from anyone about..what we need. It’s taking to long, I wouldn’t have accepted this if I knew. DG was looking mad, sitting at the table with Shannon and Mogar. I went and sat with them. DG started glaring at me. Okay, seriously what’s up his ass? What the fuck did I do to make him so pissy?

“DG what’s up?” Mogar finally asked.

“When were you gonna tell us?” His voice was tight as he focused on me.

“Tell you what?”

“Your fuck boy is a fucking Narvaez.”

“He’s not my fuck boy. Why the fuck would I tell any of you anything about him? It’s irrelevant and we’re not involving him in this.”

“He’s already involved. We need a sniper and you’re keeping one from us. Narvaez’s are the best shooters, anyone knows that.”

“We don’t need a fucking Narvaez. We can get a better sniper.” I looked at Mogar, he seems mad about this. Wait..he’s from Jersey.

“You’re Jones aren’t you?”

“I’m not working with a Narvaez.” He stayed focused on DG.

“You knew didn’t you?” I glanced at Shannon who was also looking at him.

“It doesn’t matter what I know. Mogar you’re working with whoever the fuck I tell you to work with.” Mogar quieted down. 

“He’s not apart of this. Besides he’s hurt anyway.”

“We have to wait for our connections anyway, I’m sure he’ll be fine by then.” A door opened but none of us paid attention to it.

“Would you not talk about me while I’m not in the room.” I turned around.

“Kid,” I quickly went to him. “What are you doing? You should be resting.” I helped him to the table. He looked at DG with a calm expression.

“He’s fine already.”

“Shut up.” Ray annoyedly said to him.

“Did you just tell DG to shut up?” Vav was in shock as he spoke from the couch.

“Shut up Brit.” Ray groaned a little and put his hand on his side. “There are 5 or 6 people outside. Don’t know why but they’re there.”

“How do you know that?” DG didn’t seem to care about Ray’s earlier comment.

“Charlie. She started growling so I just asked the right questions.”

“You’re a Narvaez?” Shannon asked a little unimpressed.

“Call me BrownMan asshole.”

“Hey we saved you.”

“It’s your fucking fault it happened. You four should have dealt with those people before and not just let them do whatever the fuck they want.”

“Okay Kid that’s enough.”

“Control your twink.” Mogar snapped.

“Twink? Speak for yourself.” Mogar opened his mouth to speak again. “Don’t bother sputtering out profanities.” Ray got up and turned to me. “Psycho come lay with me.”

“Kid and Psycho what are these pet names?” Shannon was laughing, finding the situation amusing. I put Kid back in bed, promising that I would back.

“I’ve never seen him act like that before. What did you guys give him?”

“We need to worry about the people around the place.” Vav came and joined the table.

“BM seemed pretty calm, do you think they’ll attack?”

“They probably won’t. You’re boyfriend being there startled them, they know nothing of him so they’ll just watch for now. Just leave them but be on guard. MK go to bed. Shannon stay with Vav and Mogar come with me.”

Mogar’s P.O.V  
Geoff grabbed my arm and pulled me to the room. He’s mad. He’s always mad.

“Do you know him?” He harshly whispered once the door closed.

“I don’t think so.” That seemed to make him more annoyed.

“Yes or no Mogar.” He’s getting inpatient.

“He looks like someone I knew when I was younger but I really don’t know. It’s been too long.” Geoff glared at me before turning and taking his jacket off.

“A fucking Narvaez.” He halted. “A Narvaez...a Narvaez and a Jones on the same team.”

“I’m not-” He came to me a cupped my face.

“Shh Michael, I know you don’t want to but think about what that’ll do for us as a team.”

“What makes you think he even wants to? MK isn’t exactly keen on the idea.”

“I’m sure we can persuade him. Now, come to bed Michael.” I’m still uneasy about this but I begin to undress.

 

Ryan’s P.O.V

“Feel better?” I was on my back and Ray was snuggled against my side on his uninjured shoulder.

“A little. My shoulder doesn’t hurt as much but my waist does.”

“We’ll put some medicine on it tomorrow. Change the bandages too.”

“Can you hear them?” He suddenly whispered. 

“Yeah.” It’s hard to whisper with the mask on, the receiver makes it difficult for people to understand me when I speak softly. Charlie started to lowly growl so Ray grabbed her.

“Shh~” He cooed as he placed her in between us. “What do you think they want?”

“DG said that they might just be here because of you. I don’t talk about you. They must have been really started to see you.”

“Why don’t you talk about me?”

“Because you’re mine. It’s not their business to know anything.”

“Aw, you’re protective of me.” He snuggled closer. I moved to my side to hold him better.

“I’d kiss you if I could.”

“Stupid mask.” He kissed my neck.

“Sleep now kid.”

“Mm.”

 

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Ryan’s P.O.V

“He’s not doing this heist.”

“Why not? We need a sniper!”

“It’s not gonna be him!” Me and DG were fighting. He keeps bringing up the subject of Kid doing the heist. I’m fucking done with it. “I don’t give a fuck how bad you want him but he’s not gonna be apart of this!”

“He can decide on his own!”

“No he can’t!”

“What are you his fucking Mother? He’s an adult!”

“I’m his fucking boyfriend and no, he’s not an adult. He’s a fucking minor!”

“Psycho!” I stopped. Ray was standing in the hallway.

“Ki-”

“Shut-up. Shut the fuck up and come here.” Ray went back to the room. I followed him, ignoring the stares from the others. “You’re not the boss of me. I can do what I want and make my own decisions. I’ll be 18 in two months, my age doesn’t matter. Stop fighting something that isn’t yours to fight. It’s my decision and not yours Psycho.” I stayed quiet. I don’t know if this was a good idea or not. Ray sighed. “I don’t know what I was expecting. What happened not wanting them to know things about me?”

“I..I wasn’t paying attention.” He walked to me.

“Not paying attention? Psycho what has gotten into you?”

“I don’t want you to be apart of this.”

“Aren’t I already?”

“No...” Ray sighed and sat on the bed.

“It’s my decision. I don’t know anything about this heist.”

“Kid no-”

“You don’t know what I’m capable of.” He glared at me. “Now stop fighting with me.” I don’t want to see you get hurt Ray. I don’t want something to happen to you.

“K-Kid come here.” I held my arms out to him. He got up and hugged me. “I don’t want to see you get hurt again. I’m already worried enough about you. Don’t make me go through this again.”

“I’ll make my own decision about this. I do want to know about this heist though.” I sighed.

“Stay still.” I moved my mask up and kissed his neck before moving it back.

“I’ve missed your kisses.”

“I wish I could kiss you more.”

 

*Knock**Knock*

 

“Our contacts finally responded.” Vav said through the door. I let go and walked to the door.

“I want to sit in.”

“Kid, I don’t know. Here come with me.” I made him wait in the hallway as I went to DG. “BrownMan wants to listen in.” 

“Let him.” He looked amused but I concealed my anger and motioned for Ray. “Alright we’re here. Who do you have for us?”

“Here’s the thing DG, I’ve asked around, even overseas, but people are still reluctant. I have one person but she’s not an expert sniper.”

“Damn it, why are people reluctant.”

“Don’t know. They just don’t think it’ll work. Not with only six people.”

“Have you heard from ‘Boose?”

“No, I did hear he got back this morning.”

“Alright thanks.”

“Bye.” He picked his phone up.

“Damn it.” Mogar loudly swore.

“Is it a hard job or just risky?”

“Risky with few people.” Shannon answered. Ray looked at DG.

“Care to explain this to me?” DG seemed all too happy.

“There’s a bank we’ve had our eyes on for the past two months. High security and traffic but we scoped the place out pretty well.”

“If you scoped it out so well why are people still reluctant?”

“Because it’s still a dangerous job. The high security and heavy traffic would make it difficult for lock down. There are multiple entry and exit ways not helping the situation. On top of that, it’s not that far from a police station either.” Shannon took over before Vav cut in.

“We are able to block most of the entry’s blocked and set ups ready but their are still a few we need help with.”

“That’s what you need a sniper for?” DG shook his head.

“Not only that. We need someone to also look after the kids,” He pointed to Mogar and Vav. “They’ll be a distraction in the front of the bank. We need someone to also watch their backs.”

“I still don’t see the hard part in this.”

“DG he’s a fucking child who doesn’t know anything.”

“Coming from the one who’s been glaring at me for the past 10 minutes.”

“How the fuck do you know each other?” I said finally annoyed with the back and forth.

“Doesn’t matter he doesn’t remember me.” Ray calmly answered. Mogar got up and grabbed Ray before rushing outside on the deck. DG tried chasing them but I stopped him.

“If you want him working this job they need to settle whatever it is that’s bothering them.”

“I’m shocked this is okay with you.”

“It’s not.”  
Ray’s P.O.V  
Mogar pulled me outside. He’s mad, of course he is. He’s mad that he can’t remember me, I’m not surprised. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. What’s he doing? He got closer to my face. He’s remembering me.

“Ray..” I swallowed.

“Michael.”

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Ray’s P.O.V  
“I..” He looks shocked. After all that time together. After countless times of running away together and sex it took him this long to remember me. Fuck you Michael. “Ray.” He hugged me but I pushed him off.

“Don’t bother.” He looked hurt. Fuck him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Too late for that. A few years too late actually.” He looked away.

“I’m guessing you didn’t get any of my letters.” Letters?

“I was forced to leave shortly after you left. People from the gang were coming to kill us. We were able to leave but the constant moving, Mother wasn’t able to keep up. Especially when she was already sick.”

“I’m sorry. I tried sending letters. I tried to tell you why I left. Fuck I wanted to take you with me. I tried to find you but no one knew where you were and I couldn’t wait long enough. I got a ride down to North Carolina. From there I made my way to Houston. Every city I tried getting in contact with you Ray. I really tried. I’m sorry it wasn’t good enough. You’ve really changed.” He caressed my cheek.

“Don’t.” I grabbed his hands.

“Ray.” He kissed me.

“Are you two..” I pushed Michael away. Shit.

“I kissed him.” Mogar nonchalantly said. His face changed along with his voice. “Keep your mouth shut Vav.” Thank fuck. “I’ll buy those bike upgrades for you.” Vav looked at us before shrugging.

“Deal. Come on then. You two better be lucky I got DG to let me check on you two.” I nodded.

“Sorry I kissed you. I wanna talk more later.”

“Okay.” I followed him back inside.

“Are you two done?” DG seemed intrigued. 

“For now.” I went to Ryan.

“Did he touch you?”

“I’m fine.” I brushed him off. “Run me through the whole operation.”

X

Ryan’s smothering me. I can handle him being near me. I can handle him being worried still, my injuries still haven’t healed completely. What I can’t handle is the constant touching. Every time he’s close he’s touching me. We’ve talked about this, I hate being touched constantly.We’re waiting, I’m not sure what for bit we are. Me and Mogar tried having moments to ourselves but Ry and DG weren’t having it. I’m getting fed up with it honestly. I accepted the job, must to Ryan’s distest, so why aren’t we doing anything? Vav and Mogar are gone, probably out getting the bike upgrades. I haven’t seen Shannon around, I wonder what’s he’s up to. DG suddenly came in front of me, Ryan had just gotten up and left to go feed Charlie.

“Enlighten me Narvaez, how do-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. First off, my name is Brownman. Secondly, if you want to know anything about me and Mogar you talk to him, not me. I don’t care how much you know so if you want something you’re not getting it from me.” He growled at me.

“Listen here you little shit, when I ask a question you answer it. How do you know Mogar?” He growled out. Instead of replying I   
pushed him out of my way as I got up and grabbed my rifle case before heading outside. Ryan was there with Charlie. I walked to the fence that blocked off the steeper part of the hill. Setting my rifle down I went to Ryan.

“What’s up Kid?” I shrugged hugging him. “Hey what’s wrong?” He put his arms around me.

“Just hold me.”

“I left for a minute what happened?” I shrugged and let go of him.

“Nothing, I just wanted a hug.”

“You going to stare at the cars?”

“If I can see them.”

“Let’s go then, I wanna spend alone time with you.”

“Okay, don’t touch me then.”

“I’ve touching you too much haven’t I?” I nodded as we sat down. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I get it, just stop the touching.”

“I’ll not to.” I got the rifle out of the case and tried to find cars.

“What the..” Mogar and Vav were standing by Vav’s bike. They were pretty far away so I couldn’t see well. Two people were in front of them both on bikes.

“What’s up?”

“Don’t know. Mogar and Vav are with two people I can’t tell what’s happening.” One of the guys hit Vav. “Shit, they’re fighting.” I got up and went to the house. “Tell DG I’m riding down!” I yelled to him. I walked past DG and got a pistol from the counter. I got my bike out as I tucked the gun in the back of my pants and rove out.

When I got to them Vav was on the ground bleeding and Mogar was in front of him, a gun to his chest. What the hell is going on? Wait, where’s the other guy? The bike is gone. I drove up to the guy, catching him by surprise and hit him with the butt of my gun.

“Where’s the other one?” Mogar dismissed me.

“Doesn’t matter. Help me with Vav.”

“What happened.” I helped him put Vav on the bike with him.

“I’ll tell you when we get back. Let’s go before the other comes back alright?”

“Yeah.” I followed him back. DG and Ryan were waiting in the front.

“What happened?” DG asked rather loudly.

“Let’s get Vav inside first.” Me and Mogar replied. We carried him to the couch.

“Mogar.” DG called again. What the fuck is with this guy?

“They cut us off riding back. The two guys started talking shit about you and I got mad. We got off our bikes and I was to distracted on one guy to notice the other was getting close to Vav. We started fighting but the other one was over powering Vav so I went a little overboard on him. That’s when the first guy pulled the gun out. The second one knocked out Vav when we were distracted. The first pointed it to me when I got in front of Vav to protect him. The second one left, he said something to the first but I didn’t hear it.”

“How did you know this was happening?” He said to me.

“I saw them from my rifle.”

“Are you alright Mogar?” At least he didn’t question me further.

“Busted lip and cut cheek but I’m okay. Was it ‘their’ guys?”

“Probably. Why did you two leave again?”

“Lost a bet, had to buy him bike upgrades.” That seemed to be enough. I guess Michael losing bets is normal.

“Let’s get you two cleaned up.”

“BM come here.” I followed Ry outside. Why did he call me BM? “Get your rifle.” Oh I see.

“If you want to-”

“Are you hurt?” He raised his voice.

“No Psycho I’m alright.”

“Okay, hurry up. I want to kiss you.” I smiled at him.

“Hold me?”

“Yeah.” We went inside.

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Ray’s P.O.V  
“Kid wake up. Come on.”

“Nn.” What?

“Kid.” Stop shaking me.

“Okay, I’m up. What Psycho?”

“Me and DG are leaving. Shannon took av out for something. Be good.”

“Be good? I’m not fucking ten Psycho. Whatever bye.” I snuggled into bed. “Wait, where’s Charlie?”

“In the living room sleeping with cats.”

“Oh..okay bye.”

“Bye kid.”

X

*Yawn*

I got up. Everyone’s gone except Michael. This is too convenient. I went into the living room, Michael was in the kitchen.

“Yo.”

“Do you find this weird?” I bluntly asked as I walked to him.

“Yes. I feel like there are cameras watching us.”

“Are there?” He smiled shaking his head.

“No. DG’s to lazy for that. Hungry?”

“Sure.”

“Shannon taught me how to cook through the years.” I sat down as the bar.

“Meh, Psycho cooks for me.” He snorted.

“How’d you even met that guy?” I shrugged, knowing that he can’t see me.

“When we first met it was odd, I was doing something and we ran into each other. Then we ran into each other again when he was on a job. He came home with me then never really left. He just stayed with me and eventually we got together I guess and got a better apartment.”

“Sex must be weird with that guy.”

“What do you mean?”

“The mask thing.” I laughed.

“He doesn’t wear it when it’s just us. Besides, it’s not like we have sex anyway.”

“What? You, not having sex?”

“Okay first off, you were the one who always wanted to shove your dick in something. Secondly, he doesn't want to have sex until I’m legal.”

“He knows you’re not a virgin right?” Michael came and set the plates on the table before getting drinks.

“Yeah. It’s whatever, what’s the deal with you and DG?” Michael shrugged.

“He’s protective of me. I mean, I’ve known him for a while and he took care of me so I can’t really blame him.”

“You like him don’t you?” He shrugged again.

“I look up to him and care about his opinion.” I laughed.

“Yeah I bet you look up at him.” He laughed. He laughed.

“Oh god Ray no. I mean he’s kissed me but fuck, stop.” I laughed a little harder.

“Does he know a lot about you?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t know about you or my life in Jersey but he did know I was a Jones. Does MK know about me?”

“I’ve said that I fooled around with someone when I was younger but he doesn’t really know anything else about me.” Wait.. “I lied, you knows that person’s two years older than me.”

“Wow, because that’s so important.”

“I’m sure he’s figuring out it’s you.”

“Really?”

“He’s smarter than you think.” Michael nodded and we finished eating. We went to the couch and just lounged for a bit. Charlie soon came between us.

“So her name’s Charlie?”

“Yeah, named after her mother.”

“So this is the daughter. I didn't think she was actually pregnant.”

“She gave birth only two months after you left.”

“Now I know why she likes me.” He snickered. “She bit Vav.”

“Why?” I laughed.

“He went to pet her. At first she growled and then she kind of went to bite him not really. He kept messing with her so she bit him.”

“Dumbass.” I shook my head. “Seriously, what’s with him?”

“It’s just his thing. He’s pretty funny actually, doing stupid stuff to make the situation less tense. It helps. I think it’s just his way of handling things.” We sat in silence.

“When do you think they’ll be back.”

“Not sure. They were already gone when I got up.” I sighed.

“Okay.”

“Miss your boyfriend.” I shrugged and curled on the couch. “I didn’t think you were that deep in.”

“He’s think when I need him to be. We take care of each other.”

“Do you love him?”

“Maybe. We never established anything.”

“He calls you his boyfriend.” I smiled.

“It’s the easiest thing to say.”

*Bang*

The door opened roughly.

“Mogar!” DG called.

“What?” Michael called back.

“Get your ass out here. Bring the brat too.” I stayed put as he went outside. Call me by my name and I’ll think about it.

“Kid!” Ryan called. I got up and went to the door.

“Come on girl.” Charlie got up and followed me out. “What?”

“Help us carry this to the garage.” I watched as they carried boxes.

“What is this stuff?” I went to help as Charlie laid down by the porch.

“Ammunition, armor, weapons and guns.” Oh.

“Why is there so much?” Ryan put his hand on my head.

“We’ll explain when the other two come back.” He took his hand off.

“Kay.” I leaned on him.

“Stop hugging they’re still more in the car.” DG snapped. Ryan put his gloved hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t say anything just help.”

“Fine.” I mumbled. I went back inside first after most of the boxes were in the garage, Charlie came in with me. There was a shout behind me but I just continued to the backyard. I sat on the steps leading down. Charlie sat behind me so I just gently leaned back on her. She put her snout on my head.

“You know you’re not helping.”

“Why do we need that much stuff? Is that we’re waiting for?” Ryan sighed.

“I’ve learned from working so many jobs that it’s best not to asked question’s.”

“So I just ignore it?”

“For now, yes. Unless it has to do with the job you’re assigned with if not then if you need to know it you will.”

“What about you? Do you know?”

“No but DG will eventually tell.” I nodded. “I’ll tell you one thing though.” I looked at him. “Stop acting like a child.” He glared at me so I glared back. Ryan got up and left back inside.

“Fucking asshole. Fucking prick asshole.” I got up and went to the fence, putting my back against it. Charlie came towards me. “He’s a fucking prick sometimes.”

“*bark*”

 

End Of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @SHINee_BigBangW on twitter for information on the story and when I update. Note that it's for all of my stories on three different website's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

“Alright you schmucks, we have everything we need. Unfortunately we have to wait a little longer.”

“Why?” Mogar groaned.

“I hired two girls.”

“Why and who?” Shannon asked.

“Crows control and whatever the fuck I tell them, One might help out one of the kids, “He gestured to Ray and Vav, “And the other might be with Shannon. I’m not sure yet.”

“Name’s?” Ray spoke up.

“Velvet, she’s from Australia and Neon who’s from Texas. They’re a duo team, can’t hire one without the other. Anyway, we’ll only be waiting at ,ax three day’s. We’ll discuss the plan again when they get here. Dismissed.” DG went to the kitchen where Shannon followed, obviously upset about something. Mogar got up and turned the Xbox on while Vav got the controllers. Ryan and Ray shared a look before heading to the bedroom, Charlie following.

“Why didn’t you tell me about them?” Shannon whispered.

“It was a rush decision.” DG was pouring himself a drink. “I was talking to ‘Boose and Church and they mentioned him. Thought it was a good idea at the time. Would have told you sooner but I never had the chance.

“Two girls. I’d understand one but two?”

“‘Boose said there were good Church had even heard of them from his contacts. We’ll see when they get here.”

“Okay.”

X

“Velvet.”

“Neon.” The two girls were giving the boys sweet smiles.

“DG. This is my team.” He shook their hands. “It’s nice to finally meet you girls.”

“Same to you.” Velvet replied in a sweet voice.

“Formality’s over, what’s the plan?” DG smiled.

“Right this way, Shannon come with us. Rest of you stay.” The door closed.

“Alright Vav we get it, you think Neon has a nice ass now stop staring.” BM and MK laughed,

“Sod off Mogar.” He grumbled. “Not that many fine girls in the business.”

“Be like them then.” Mogar casually gestured to Ray who was basically in Ryan’s lap.

“Could be solo.” Ray shrugged out.

“Nah, need a girl.”

“Whatever man.”

“Don’t like your desire’s affect the job.” Mad King finally spoke up.

“It won’t.” The four came out

“Looks like you boys you got a deal.” Velvet’s sweet voice came from the hallway.

“I’m glad you girls will be joining us.” Neon came in front of them.

“So, what are you four names?”

“Mogar.”

“Mad King.”

“BrownMan.” Vav had gotten up and went to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Call me Vav Love.” She smiled.

“Oo, a Charmer.” DG hit him, pulling him away from her.

“Quit flirting with her.” Vav gave a sheepish smile. “We’re leaving. First we’re going to actually have all of you look at your positions then make sure they’re aren’t any loopholes. If everything goes well then the heist will be tomorrow night.” Everyone gave a form of agreement. MK got on Ray’s bike, DG rode with Mogar and Velvet, Vav, and Neon got in Shannon’s car.

“So, what do you specialize in?” Vav was in the backseat with Neon.

“Knives and close combat. I can handle a gun though don’t worry. I’ll have you back, Love.” She mocked and laughed after.

“I didn’t know you’d be with me.”

“Yeah, DG told me to protect his little idiot.” Vav made an annoyed face, Neon laughed at him.

“Whatever,” He shrugged. “You around these parts?”

“Don’t talk about myself on jobs.”

“That’s alright-” Their conversation carried on but Velvet and Shannon stopped listening. 

“Are you an experienced flyer?”

“Not really. I’ve only been on one helicopter job and I wasn’t even the one who was supposed to fly it.” Shannon nodded as she gave a shy smile.

“You’ll be my lookout then.”

“Sounds good.”

“Think Vav’s chatting her up?” BM was driving behind Shannon, DG and Mogar in front.

“Probably. She’s pretty cute so I don’t blame him.” Ray slammed on the brakes before continuing on. “Really?”

“Really really.” He smirked. BM shook his head.

“Don’t be like that. Especially since Mogar’s around.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not stupid Ray. I know what he means to you.” Ray scowled.

“What he used to mean. It doesn’t matter so stop talking about it.”

“You say it doesn’t matter yet you’re the one upset.”

“Fuck off Psycho.”

“Why are you so mad?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Oh and me calling Neon is?”

“Yes.”

“Why because you and Mogar have history?”

“Because it was before you.”

“I should still know Ray.”

“It won’t affect anything so fuck off and drop it.”

“It already has.”

 

DG stopped his car one block away from the target area. He motioned for BM and MK.

“Kid, top of this building is you view point. Come here.” He showed Ray the way up the small and abandoned store. It had a clear view to the entrance. “Stay up here, MK came with me.” Ray climbed up the old ladder to the second part.

“BM.” DG threw something up to him. “Put that in your ear.” It was a speaker. “Get on the bike.” He said to MK. DG went to Shannon’s car and tapped on Velvet’ window. “Stay here.” He told them when she rolled it down. They went to other street, to the left of Ray. Unlike Ray’s view the street goes straight to the bank. “After dropping BM off you’ll come here until Neon and Vav come in on their bike.

“You want me to wait in the alley?”

“Yes. Once you see them coming down the street get ready to drive with them. What we want is for you three to get there together.”

“Alright.”

“Stay here.” He handed him a speaker. MK watched as he drove off with Mogar. He saw a light flash at the corner of his eye. It was Ray.

“What is he doing?” One flash, pause. Four flash, pause. Three flash. “Oh.” Ryan shook his head, a smile forming inside the mask. 

“Cute.”

“What’s cute?” Neon and Vav walked to him from Shannon’s car. Ryan didn’t say anything and just stared.

“You’re going for that creepy vibe aren’t you? I bet you’re a sweetheart under that mask.”

“My face is none of your concern. If I creep you out then so be it.”

“Don’t worry about him Love.”” Vav gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to lean on the wall with him. “Let’s continue our conversation.”

 

“You and Velvet with be stationed here.” They were on the opposite side of the bank. “Make sure the cargo bob is safe and secure with the sheet completely over it. Keep it as conspicuous as possible. Once in the ally uncover it and wait for the four.”

“What about you and BM?”

“You haven’t said what you’re doing either.” Shannon questioned with Velvet.

“I have me and the kid covered don’t worry. Just focus on your job and everything will go smoothly.” DG handed them each a speaker. 

“Stay here until me and Mogar get into position.

“Okay.” Shannon responded before DG left.

 

“Where are we going?” Mogar had his seat belt off and feet resting on the dash.

“Were you not paying attention?” DG drove them to the east side of the bank.

“I meant exactly but whatever.” DG dismissed him and stopped the car in front of an empty store.

“Put your speaker in your ear.” He instructed as he put his on in. “Can everyone hear me?” A nod from Michael and an assortment of agreement came through the speakers. “Good. Now that everyone knows where they need to be let’s go back and rest up.”

 

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Ray’s P.O.V  
“Kid?”

“Hm?”

“Nervous?” I shrugged. “It’s your first real heist.” 

“A little. I’m not doing much.” Ryan kissed my neck and got on me. “What are-” My question got muffled by his lips. I put my hands on his neck. My shirt was being pulled up. He moved his lips down and instinctively my one hand went into his hair. The other made it’s way over to cover my mouth. I closed my eyes when he started undoing my pants. Lifting myself up so he could pulled my clothes down. “Ah” He blew on me.

“Stay quiet.” I nodded and his mouth was over my tip.

“Mm” His hands moved to my chest, teasing and pinching my nipples. “Nn Ry~” I moaned. Ryan pressed his tongue against my my slit. I bit my finger.

“You’re doing good.” He took me out of his mouth. Don’t praise me like that asshole. I heard him laugh. “You’re so cute.” I was back in his mouth. I gripped his hair tighter.

“Ryan~” I moaned quietly. Oh god he’s deepthroating me. “Ah-Ryan-” No fuck I’m close. “Nn” He took me out, replacing his hot mouth with his hand. “No Ryan.” He kissed my shaft.

“You’re such a good kid.”

“Stop..” I covered my face with my arms. “*gasp*” I bit my lip harshly. He put me back in his mouth and sucked down on me. “Ryan” I whined. He grabbed my arms and held them to my sides. I turned my head away and whined when he released me. “Ryan please~” He laughed.

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, please.” I moaned. “Ryan”

“Okay.” His tongue moved around my shaft as he slid me back in his mouth.

“F-fuck” Mm, faster please fa- “Ster, Ryan I’m fuck.” I groaned as my stomach convulsed before releasing my cum into his mouth. 

“Ryan~” I exhaled as he drank me. With a kiss to my tip he pulled back.

“You okay?”

“Fucking wonderful.” He let go of my wrists and my arms relaxed Being little help, Psycho pulled my pants up and buttoned them. “I wanna kiss you.” He got next to me before gently kissing my lips.

“Sleep.” I shook my head but he pulled back and rested his head on the pillow. “Yes Ray you need sleep.”

“Fine.”

The morning was very calm. We all ate and just waited. The girls were already back by the time me and Psycho came out of the room. I get the feeling Neon and Vav fucked at some hotel. They probably did, I mean she seemed interested enough. It’s not like we’ll work together again anyway.

“BM,” DG called me from the kitchen, a drink in his hand. “Come here.” I moved from off the wall and away from Ryan.

“What?” II leaned on the island in front of him.

“I’m getting you. A motorcycle will be waiting for me. I’ll get you back to the safe house.”

“I was wondering how I was getting there.”

“Just stay at your post until I come and get you.” He poured another drink.

“Okay. You better not be drunk by the time we need to leave.” He smiled.

“It’s going to take a lot more than a few drinks to get me drunk kid.” I nodded and grabbed a water from the fridge.

“What did he want?” Ryan had sat down to cuddle Charlie.

“He was telling me how we were getting out of there.”

“Hmn.”

“Are you upset?”

“About?”

“Me not being with you in the Cargobob?”

“I’ll only be upset if you don’t come back safely.” I nodded. “You better.” I smiled and scratched Charlie’s head.

“Be careful Kid.” He hugged me as I got off the bike.

“I should be telling you that. I won’t be in the action.” He caressed my cheek.

“I’ll see you at the safehouse.”

“Yeah.” He drove off. I went to my post, going up the ladder. I slipped the piece in my ear before opening my case and getting the rifle out. I put it together slowly, taking my time.

“BM.” DG called.

“In.”

“Shannon.”

“Ready.” I put the gun on the ledge and my shoulder.

“Vav.”

“Let’s do this.”

“Neon.”

“All set.”

“Velvet.”

“At position.”

“MK.”

“Mn.” I smiled at his response.

“Good enough. Mogar.”

“Can we do this already?”

“Yes.” I positioned the scope to be on the entrance. “Go.” There’s Ryan, Vav and Neon. They’re going in, their guns already out. Be careful Ryan, please.

I watched explosions, dust and debris flying out from the windows. I busied myself by taking out police cars and the officers. Oh hey there's- and Michael just got shot. Oh wait, no he’s fine. I can’t get a clear shot at who’s firing at him.

“A little help BM!” He called.

“No clear shot.”

“Then move!”

“No!” DG shouted. “Do not move! Mogar where are you?”

“Upper floor.” I scanned the windows. Neon needs help. I can see her on the other side of the wall from Michael. The desk in front of her was to the window so I could see her back.

“Neon get down!” She froze before getting down under the desk. I took out the people that managed to barge in. “Move NEon, you have a few seconds to get out of there.”

“We have the money let’s go!”

“Waiting by the ally.” Shannon replied to Ry. I regripped my my rifle. Once they get up in the air hell is going to break loose. Once helicopter up. Get a clear shot, get a clear shot. It’s down.

“You guys are on your own.” I moved my rifle off the ledge and disassembled it. I strapped it across my body and proceeded to go down into the alley. Where the fuck is DG? It took a moment but eventually I heard the sound of a motorcycle. There he is. He stopped in front of me.

“Get on, there might be company.” I got on the bike as he talked. DG took off. “Grab the pistol on my waist. I tapped his sides with my hands, finding the pistol in the holster. “Get ready to use it.”

“Okay.” I wrapped one arm around his midsection and the other held the pistol in between my chest and his back. He was speeding down the street. Thankfully most of the officers were occupied with what was happening at the bank to pay any attention to us. There was however another car staying a good distance to us. “DG.”

“What?”

“There’s a suspicious car following us.”

“Keep an eye on it, I’ll try to lose it.”

“You better keep him safe.” Ryan came through the earpiece. I forgot they can hear us.

“Shut your mouth and let me do my thing.”

“I’ll be fine.” I reassure him. The car is getting closer. “DG.” I whispered.

“I know.” He hissed at me. “Fuck!” He shouted and changed direction. A car had shot out in front of us. I got the pistol out and fired at their tires. I stalled the second but the first was still on our tail.

“Pull over.”

“Are you fucking crazy?” He shouted.

“You can’t drive this bike for shit and I can’t fire this pistol. So unless you can suddenly drive better and I become better with this gun, pull over.

“Do it DG.” Mogar chimed in.

“Damn it.” He made a series of sharp turns before stopping in a tight alley. As he got off I handed him the pistol and my rifle case before moved forward. 

“Hang on.” I stepped on the gas when he was on and went back into the street, I weaved through cars and tight spaces. DG wasn’t firing, he didn’t even have the gun out, instead he was looking around.

“I don’t seem them.”

“Look harder!” Shit! I had to swerve, a car trying to cut us off.

“Fuck” DG pointed the gun towards them and fired a few shots,. “Who the fuck are these guys and what the hell do they want?”

“It’s them!”

“What?”

“Remember when I said people were near the house? It’s them.”

“DG, BM get the fuck out of there!” Shannon shouted through the earpiece. I could hear DG cursing. 

“What do I do? Can’t lead them to base now can I?”

“No,” He went silent. “Drive away” He whispered. “Lead them to the bank.”

“Got it.” I turned on the bike and charged towards one of their cars.

“What are you doing?” DG sounded confused. I sped up and he seemed to get it. “No don’t you’re fucking crazy!” I smiled.

“I’d hold on.” I felt his hands grip my clothes. The car is slant enough in the front, now if I angle it correctly.

“One, two, three!” I did a small bunny hop and off the car. DG screamed while we went up in the air but I was too busy laughing. We dropped back onto the road, losing sped.

“You’re insane.” He wheezed.

“Then I guess me and Psycho are perfect.” I stepped on the gas and shot forward. “Still have to lose the persistent asshole’s.” They’re shooting at us. “A little help DG.”

“Yeah yeah.” He fired at them as I swerved around cars. Time to go off road. I regripped the handles and went up a hill. “What are you doing?”

“DG just shut the fuck up and let him to his thing.” Ryan, it’s nice to hear your voice. I shook my head, pay attention. Where’s somewhere they can’t go. Up here! It’s to steep for them, they’ll lose control easily if they follow. Now, hopefully there isn’t-

“Oh fuck of fuck!” There’s a drop. Of course there a drop!

“I fucking hate you Narvaez!” DG screamed making me laugh as I tried to regain control. We hit the ground roughly, coming to a complete stop.

“Why aren’t we moving?” I tried to start the bike.

“Uh..”

“God fucking-” DG pushed me off. “I fucking hate you.” We quickly hijacked a car from some guy. DG threw my rifle case at me before getting in. I rolled down the window after getting in myself. “Now this is a baby I know how to drive.” I jerked forward, sending a glare his way. “Assholes are back.” I looked in front of us and sure enough they were.

“We’re at the safe house.” Shannon informed us.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” If we can. I fired at them, trying to push back that though.

“Fuck this.” I threw the pistol down. “Get them to chase us.” I got my case and opened it. DG slammed on the brakes and turned us around. I moved to the back seat and shot the window.

“How do you plan on hitting them?”

“Shut up and drive.” He has a point. They’re weaving and moving to much. No, there’s a pattern, it’s just like a video game. Find a pattern, watch how they move. “Left, back, right, forward. Left, right, forward, back. Left-” Got it. I positioned the shot. I fired. Got a back tire. Do it again. The brain will unknowingly follow into a pattern. Get the front tire this time. Done. Now look at the other cars.

“Cops are coming up.” He warned me.

“They’re pulling back.” I disassembled the rifle.

“Then get your ass up here.” I climbed in the front seat. “Now we have to lose the cops.” I shrugged.

“At least that part's easy.”

“Hey Shannon.”

“Yeah?”

“Set up the security system. We’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay.” DG took his earpiece out and motioned for me to the same. He seems to relaxed for someone who’s driving from the Police.   
Police who are now shooting at us. He was quiet for a bit, trying to get them off our tail. I was getting impatient, it’s obvious he want to say something.

“This is the only question I’ll ask regarding Mogar.” I stayed quiet. “If you're a Narvaez and he’s a Jones how do you know each other?”

“We met at some random ass park that just happened to not be in either territory. We didn’t have the tattoos yet so it was ‘okay’. Our parents became close, not knowing it was time. You know how people are, they just want to tell everyone something exciting. We stopped hanging out for a while but we couldn’t help it. Our Mothers felt the same so we stayed close. Until our gangs got suspicious of me and him being gone all the time. Mogar left and eventually I did too.” DG stayed quiet, having got us away from the cops.

“Are you-”

“Shut up. You said one.”

“Regarding Mogar.” I huffed and looked out the window. “Are you trained as a Narvaez?”

“Not completely but enough to know what I’m doing.”

“Alright, get some rest. We’ll be there soon.”

 

End Of Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are spelling errors at the bottom, I had to quickly type this before work. I also didn't mean for this to take so long. I'm sorry~


End file.
